Farid
Farid [Arabic: فريد Fãrēd] is a playable character in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign. Not only is Farid the tech expert of SEAL Team Six as he guides the team through Colossus in "Karma", he is also a mole in Cordis Die under deep-cover for the C.I.A.. He is playable in the mission "Achilles' Veil". On account of him being unable to be marked as friendly, he must fight against Yemeni soldiers in order to keep his disguise as a member of Cordis Die. Raul Menendez was aware that there is a mole in his operation since the start of the mission, and at the end, after shooting down a VTOL with Mike Harper inside, he instructs Farid to kill Harper to show his allegiance to Cordis Die. The player, however, is given a choice of either shooting Menendez, who is behind Harper, or shooting Harper himself. Either option leads to Farid being killed by Menendez, Salazar or DeFalco. Personality When Menendez orders Farid (the player) to shoot Harper, he may chose to shoot Menendez in Achilles' Veil, but will be shot in the chest, lectured about loyalty, then shot again in the face, by Menendez, ultimately giving his life to save Harper. If he shoots Harper, he will be seen as shaken and mourning his fallen friend, but alive, He later will die from either taking a bullet for Chloe Lynch, being shot by DeFalco or shot in the head by Salazar. These all show that Farid is a truly selfless, kind man. He doesn't like to see others in pain and would rather die than let someone else die. He is nicknamed "egghead" by Harper, and the two share a close bond. This being shown when Farid either is killed in Harper's spot or kills Harper, but then wants to be close to his body, mournful and shaken. Farid seems to have a strong bond with Harper, as he looks to be shaken if he kills Harper. In addition, he and Harper often converse and Harper gives him the nickname of "Egghead" and later used it to communicate to Farid in front of Menendez. If Farid survives, he seems always be near Harper's body. If he dies, Farid selflessly sacrifices himself to save Harper, further hinting that the two had a strong friendship with one another. Outcome 1='Shoot Harper, DeFalco survives Karma, Chloe rescued in Second Chance.' Farid shoots Mike Harper in the head and proves to Raul Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will save Chloe's life by killing DeFalco during Menendez's attack on the ship, however is shot through the head by Salazar. |-| Outcome 2='Shoot Harper, DeFalco survives Karma, Chloe is not rescued.' Farid shoots Harper in the head and proves to Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will attempt to kill DeFalco during Menendez's attack on the ship. He succeeds but will also get killed by DeFalco himself. |-| Outcome 3='Shoot Harper, DeFalco is killed in Karma' Farid shoots Mike Harper in the head and proves to Raul Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will save Chloe's life by jumping in front of Salazar's bullet but getting himself killed in the process. |-| Outcome 4='Shoot Menendez.' Farid attempts to shoot at Menendez, but Menendez takes out his Executioner and shoots Farid in the chest before he can pull the trigger. after a brief speech, Menendez executes Farid with a shot to the face. Harper survives for the rest of the game, but it becomes impossible to save Chloe in "Odysseus". Gallery Farid_Face_BOII.png|Farid's face. Through the Market BOII.png|Farid in combat. Achilles Veil Farid BOII.png|Fully body shot of Farid in "Achilles' Veil". Farid's Choice BOII.png|Farid making his choice. Farid's death.jpg|Wounded Farid, just before his death. Farid's body.jpg|Farid's corpse. ru:Фарид Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Central Intelligence Agency Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Joint Special Operations Command Characters Category:Playable Characters